


Un sentiment

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [23]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un poème de l'amour, mais l'amour de mot n'est pas metioned du tout. s'il vous plaît r/r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sentiment

**Un sentiment**  
-

Il tient mon haleine

une vue si magnifique

et encore—

il ne saurait jamais le sentiment

Un sentiment enflammé

Un sentiment je ne savais jamais

Quelque chose si belle

et encore si dangereux

Cela laisse des cicatrices

sur mon coeur pour toujours

Il ne saurait jamais ce qui va

dans mon coeur,

Il serait juste .


End file.
